


Our Secret

by fangirlluvsya_13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlluvsya_13/pseuds/fangirlluvsya_13
Summary: basically another high school basketball rivalry AU, cold hard stone faced commander and the wild unpredictable wanheda look like perfect enemies to both of their teams but they hold a secret from last summer, now the day their season starts they play against each other in Arkadia. But what happens when the new girl has a thing for Clarke's girlfriend? Let's just stay it doesn't get pretty. Fair warning this is my 1st time writing so let me know what you guys think and if i should finish the story
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Clarke

Arkadia Prep and Polis High.  
Arkadia Prep was a very tight-nit school with what people presume are a bunch of stuck up rich kids from the north side of town but in reality it was for juveniles, with roughly a total of 368 kids from 9th-12th.   
Polis High was the school you had to be invited into, or else you'd be run out by the locals, they're a public school but it felt like a private school ran by the students. With about 431 from 9th-12th   
Both schools were Rivals in any and every sport from debate to band to theatre to football. The most anticipated sport to watch was basketball, specifically GIRLS Basketball. Not only was either team filled with exceptional players but both leaders of either school were both Captains, with a few secrets. It truly was a battlefield on the court, every game had at least one fight, that being on or off the court. Today was no exception. Today was the start of the season for both teams, and the pressure was weighing heavy on the Arkadia Captain.

Clarke PoV

Space Princess- im going to kill her

Tree Leader- no you arnt, nothing happened i set things straight

SP- she shouldnt hav tried anything to begin with

TC- i agree but nothing happened and nothing will happen EVER i promise 

SP- i hav to go Raven is trying to steal my phone but we are not done talking about this 

Carke slammed her phone down causing everyone to jump “Raven I swear to stars if you dont cut it out i will personally make sure a knee injury will be the least of your worries this season.” Raven simply laughed and nudged Clarke with her shoulder.  
“Calm down there ‘Wanheda’. I can feel your death call from here.” Clarke sighed and turned to face the front again. “Stressing about the game?”   
“This stupid game is gonna be the death of me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache set into place. “Costia Winters- shes new this year. What do we know about her?”  
“Um..just the basics I guess, her mom is Nia Winters, a new teacher in Polis, moved from Canada this summer, was part of the international team last year but decided to finish school. Had 2 injuries during her off season-” Raven reached for her tablet she carried everywhere, “..her right shoulder and her...right ankle. But we already went over this last practice, are you worried about her. Im telling you Princess, i’ve seen her clips we can put O as Defender and she’ll take her eas-”   
“No.” Clarke said looking at Octavia now, “I'm guarding Winters.” There was enough hatred in those blue cobalt eyes neither girls dare question the blonde .Both have seen Clarke mad but they shared a look that said ‘did you piss her off or was it Abby?’ they looked back at their captain.  
“So you want me guarding The Commander herself?” Octavia asked   
“I don't care if Monroe guards her, Winters is new. I want to give her a warm welcome to Arkadia.” Both girls shared a smile there, Clarke may have been terrifying when angry but hey knew today was gonna be fun regardless if they win or lose.   
“Kane said we weren't allowed to hurt anyone like last time.” Octavia said. Clarke thought back to their last year's game with Mt. Weather and how Clarke “accidently” broke one girls nose. She had it coming with the way the refs were not calling any fouls and the way she had been too close when Clarke did a fast pivet to the basket. They had lost the game but they all knew it was coming playing with bought officials and a rigged system especially where Dante Wallace was concerned.   
“I wont hurt her, ill just make sure she wont play the whole game.” Oh clarke had a plan, one that could only go her way. She was upset the girl had tried something with her girlfriend while she knew Lexa wasn't interested and showed no sign of it, that's just how Lexa was. Hell, she didn't even know Lexa like her until a certain incident had forced them to work together. Only then after months of talking and dancing around did Clarke finally make the move to ask out the girl. Now after over 3 months of dating had she begun to see Lexa become more and more open and trusting toward Clarke. It was that hard exterior that she always had up that drew a curious Clarke in, to find a soft mushy commander in the center that she only ever saw when they were alone. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned back around “Lets go to practice, im tired of hearing Pike talk.” 

Lexas PoV

The bus ride from Polis to Arkadia was short but to say it was uneventful would be a lie. The whole team was getting riled up by Anya, her older sister. Today was a big day for them, not only was it Costias 1st game with the team but it just so happened to be against the biggest rivals they've had since Azgeda burned down about a decade ago before Lexas time. Lexa was sitting scrolling through her phone listening to the playlist Clarke had made for her on their 3 month anniversary last week, pretending to not see Costia turn her head every 5 minutes, hoping to catch the Commanders gaze. She felt bad for the girl, Lexa had been clear to her and to anyone that always pressued her that she wasn't available. Given no one had ever seen Lexa with anyone, they didn't really buy the whole ‘she was taken and in a loving relationship’ it didn't really stop any of them from trying. Costia had just been the latest to try, telling Lexa she didn't buy any of it, and went as far as to try and kiss her which was stopped before anything could happen. She explained that she was in fact in a relationship and didn't want to mess it up. She gave Costia a choice, stop and they can both forget what happened and keep their friendship as teammates or keep trying and never think about touching the court again for Polis. She eventually apologized but Lexa knew that didn't stop how Costia felt about her. She just hoped Clarke didn't kill the poor girl. “You tell blondie yet?” Seemed Anya was thinking the same.  
She nodded “Almost right after, i tried calling but she was in class, so we texted, but i called her before we left and she didn't sound like she wanted to kill me, that's a good sign right?” Anya gave a look of pity to her little sister. As naive as Lexa was, Anya really doubted Clarke had been mad at Lexa. Anya was the only person besides their parents who knew who Lexa's girlfriend was  
“Oh i'm sure she’s not mad at you.” Anya looked up at the poor new girl and their newest asset to the team. Lexa followed her gaze and met Costias stare before she looked away quickly seeing both Woods looking her way. “Yep, blondie’s gonna kill her.” the bus came to a stop and the team started filing out. They walked through the giant double doors that led to the gymnasium. They are met with the girls team in regular work out clothes shooting baskets casually, they must have ended practice a couple minutes ago. As she moved her gaze she caught sight of Clarke and her friend Raven and the Blake Twins. Bellamy was standing under the net throwing the made shots back at either girl. Just as Clarke made her basket she saw the girls from Pols arrive, more importantly she saw Lexa. She caught the ball with ease, never breaking her gaze, put it at her hip and began walking toward the bench with her water and towel then to the new party, her friends followed closely.   
They stopped just in front of the team, Clarke a foot away from Lexa.  
“Commander.”  
“Wanheda.”  
They stared at each other, to everyone else they looked like the perfect archenemies but to one another they knew the silent conversation was filled with admiration and tenderness only they could read in one another. Lexa felt almost naked everytime she looked at Clarke, the girl somehow always knew what the was thinking nowadays. She used to be so good at hiding behind her mask but the blonde always saw lexa beneath and did not judge her, if anything she understood her and thats why Lexa was so in-  
Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to see it was Costia, Clarke pounced “Awe is the Commander's new girlfriend not getting enough attention.” Clarke reached to grab the girls cheek but her hand was caught by Lexa. “Jealous are we? Cmon Lex im sure i wont steal her away that easy, BUT seeing your possessive side is pretty cute.”  
Lexa threw Clarkes hand down “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke. Besides she’s not my girlfriend, you know that...” Clarke simply smiled, and though it was more of a smirk Lexa saw those blue eyes smile at her. She turned and signaled for them to follow. They stopped by the door to the visitors locker room.  
“So is she coming taday? Your girlfriend and I do have such lovely conversations.”  
“No.”  
“No?! Shame i really wanted her to see you guys lose.”   
She stopped before a door marked ‘visitor’, Raven began speaking. “Game 1 will be jv boys then freshmen boys in Gym 2, followed by jv girls then freshmen girls then us in the main floor” She pointed to the court her team was shooting on, “ then the varsity boys. You guys can sit just up there.” She pointed to the stands to their right. Lexa was watching Clarke but Clarke was now watching Costia, and amused smirk and a promise of pain in her eyes. ‘Blondie’s gonna kill her’ Anya's voice rang out in her head. Lexa feared she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game starts in an unexpected way, can Lexa figure out how to keep up before someone gets hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo and Ashley are sisters/twins. i know in the show ashley is echo cuz she died but im making them twins as a representation of soft echo and harsh echo

Lexa’s POV

The game started off great. Anya had won the tip off, Polis had 13 points on the board while Arcadia only had 3. Lexa would’ve felt like this game could be an easy sweep, if it wasn't for Clarke being on the other team. The team that was down 10 and looked like they couldn't have cared less. The team who were a match with them every season and game for the past 2 years. It put Lexa off, when the second quarter started and the score had changed to 18-5, it aggravated her. Clarke had made the first 3 and then just at the buzzer Maya had made an easy lay up. 

Her team came to the bench barely breaking a sweat, “I guess this’ll be the easiest game yet.” Anya laughed as she drank from her bottle before passing it down the line. 

“I don't know something... doesn't feel right.” Lexa said as she turned her head to look at the team opposite them not even in a huddle. “They’ve made 2 but theyve only shot 2. They’ve had plenty of chances to score so why the hell aren't they?” Lexa asked more herself then her team but Costia responded 1st. 

“Since we’re winning can i get put in, I'm tired of sitting on the bench.” Before Lexa could respond Anya beat her to it. 

“Go in for me, Harper keeps elbowing me in the ribs.” Lexa had noticed that their defense was a bit aggressive, even Clarke was being rough. Lexa liked feeling Clarkes body pressed against hers but maybe after the game when she had less clothes and Clarke had nothi-

"Commander?" Costia was looking at her, expecting the green light to go in. With them winning by over 10 points, she didn't seem the harm.

“Fine, but if you so much as trip on air, im sitting you out.” Costia nodded and got up. Lexa followed her with her eyes as she got up to the score table to tell the officials of the switch. Her gaze caught on Arkadia- also watching the girl. What frightened Lexa, so much as to get chills down her neck, was seeing the small grins that had reached all of their faces.

Clarke PoV

“Finally!” Octavia exclaimed as they got up off the bench to break out and finish the 1st half of this ridiculous game.

“Everyone know what to do?” They all gave their captain a single nod, “Win on 3!”

“1, 2, 3, WIN!”

They took to the court, Polis was throwing the ball in from the side closest to the officials table. Lexa was throwing it in. Clarke saw behind her Commander façade, her shocked expression when the blonde did not take her normal spot in front of her. Instead looked at the smallest Blake waving her hands trying to block her pass.

The ball was in play, quickly dribbling down the court, Echo quickly set up the formation before passing the ball back to Lex and running the play. She had had it, passed it, and had it again before finally giving it to Costia. The girl had caught it perfectly and just released for a shot but in a swipe Clarke had smacked the ball down the court and ran after it, no one could catch her as she made an easy score.

Lexa tried throwing it in quickly before the Arkadia girls could get situated, but just as before Clarke was there easily taking the passed ball and turning back around, this time she wanted to show of so instead of headed directly toward the basket she went a little ways behind the 3 point line, They thought she was trying to set up for a play and backed up to give her team time to get down the lane to set up.

Lexa knew better. She had been with Clarke all summer and knew the girl was already practicing for college level shots. She called out for Costia to close the distance but it was too late, Clarke let it fly. Propelling her body forward and just barely making contact with Costia, Clarke went down. She was satisfied not only when she heard a whistle but the swish that followed. The cheers weren't half bad either.

By the half time Arkadia had managed to bounce back and take the lead 25-21

Lexa’s PoV

“What the hell was that?” Costia spit out as they made their way to the locker room.

Anya answered her without looking, “That, was Wanheda trying to piss us off. More than likely she’s taking a jab at 'fresh-meat' here.” she nodded at Winters

“Clarke sees you as a new toy to break in, since we didn't start you, she probably thought we wouldn't unless we were comfortable winning, which means they knew about your injury prior to this game.” Echo inquired, Lexa not really paying attention nodded her agreement.

“So what, I don't play?” Costia asked Lexa.

Still thinking, Lexa tried to answer. “Not necessarily, Clarke’s smart she’ll know by now that WE know what she did in the 1st half and make a different approach next time around.” The girls talked amongst themselves trying to share strategies for blocking and shooting patterns, similar things that were discussed on the bus. Lexa could tell all the girls in Arkadia had improved from last year. Lexa stood suddenly.

“Costia you take point, Echo and I will be wings and Anya and Ashley post.” Lexas stated headed to the white board.

“We’ve never run that formation.” Anya cut in. Lexa shot back

“Then they won’t expect it? Costia, you know the positions and the plays? Ash Echo i want you switched and flipped, go it? Anya, you be you, I want Raven to guarding you as she’s been, you can handle her. On defense we play zone with the exception of Clarke. I want you glued to her, I don't care if she's across the court or still benched you don't let her out of your sight, and for the gods sake watch what you do, we’ve seen her draw fouls out of thin air.” Coach Titus walked in then. The group stopped and looked his way. 

“Heda’s word is law.” He said jokingly and let out a chuckle. “Ruthless as ever I see. You’ve played this team before, don't let their mind games get to you now.” He kissed both of his daughters on the head. “Get out there, kick ass, and have fun. Yes the tension is high but don't get caught up in it. Now get out there and warm up for the second half. You're gonna need it." Titus threw a knowing look at his captain. “Groundhogs on 3!”

“1, 2, 3, Groundhogs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be up by this weekend and OMG im sooooooo happy with how it turned out, comment down below who you think will win! And what should the Arkadians Mascot be??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's plan unravels but maybe it shouldnt have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit longer but i tried to explain everything correctly, there are plenty of mistakes but the general story i felt came across correctly

Lexa’s PoV

Hell is empty, and all my demons are here.

Lexa didn't know why she thought of Shakespeare at a time like this, maybe because Clarke loved sappy shit like that. Would quote all kinds of poetry or art or literally anything. It made her heart race thinking about that crease in the blondes brow as she tried to remember something word for word.

‘Stop that!’ Lexa scolded herself. She couldn't be thinking about Clarke at least not right now. No matter if she thought she was her other half, her missing piece, her- ‘Stop, stop, stop.’

Walking to the court she began to go over her drills with the team. They still had a good 5 minutes left, plenty of time to get her head straight, no pun intended. After plenty of shots she made the team do a quick up and down sprint then it was time. Just as the buzzer sounded Arkadia had just came out of their locker room a lot of them looking angry and frustrated, all except one. No, her face was one similar to Lexa’s own mask; deep and void of any emotion. 

As they both took to the court she saw the look of confusion pass threw them all as the same players took the court just in the wrong positioning. They looked to their captain for direction. Clarke simply answered the commander's smirk with one of her own. A smirk that soon turned to a face of stone when she saw the team that should've started the second half stay seated and 5 different girls stood. 

Lexa could hear Anya chuckle low behind her. The sound only angered her more. She hated not knowing what her girlfriend was planning. Lexa knew she could easily take on the new string of girls, what irritated her was not knowing why Clarke had played her hand like this? And what her end goal was?

Lexa got her answer in the last quarter of the game.

Clarke’s PoV

Clarke was quite pleased with herself at the shocked expressions her friends gave her. How she was able to read the commander so clearly, was scary. She had known exactly what Lexa would do in efforts to try and confuse the other team, too bad her focus wasn't on winning. Clarke didn't care about this game, hell she had told her team as much just 10 min ago. All she wanted was for a certain curly haired brunette with fire green eyes to rage in anger and frustration. To keep her on her toe, and keep her in this web she had weaved them both in.

Now that she had gotten Lexa out of the way, her grand plan was under way. Clarke still had to be cautious, just because Lex was down never ment she was out. She knew she had to move quickly if she was gonna pull this off, without Lexa getting hurt in the process.

Clarkes plan was simple-

1.Mess with Lexa on the court   
2.Get her focus only on the game  
3.Tire costia out  
4.Beat her to a pulp before Lexa could turn around and stop her

Pretty great plan if you ask me

Fights were common where Clarke was concerned, no one would think it crazy if she threw one (or a few) punches at Costia when they were too far from the team. Sure she’d get suspended from a game or two but that was normal, especially this early in the season.

Though she had to Admit the girl was a great athlete, she had made a good share of the baskets for Polis, even with Clarke guarding her. She was tired yes but not as tired as she wanted her to be.

“Costia’s still in, if your gonna doit, its now or never.” Octavia was right. It was nearing the last 3 minutes and they were down by 4. She was impressed that the new freshman girl Madison or Madi, Clarke called the girl, was so skilled. By the time she was a senior she’d make an amazing leader. She’ll serve as Clarke replacement in her absence, a test for her newly appointed second

Just then a foul was called and a timeout with it, they only had one left. perfectly as Clarke had planned.

“We’re running 48!” She called out and all of her starters clocked in. “Raven are you sure you can do this?”

"Are you, its not gonna be pretty."

“What's 2 weeks of bench time? this’ll be way more exciting!” They broke out and took their spots on defense. Lexa was pleased to see her planned had worked, she figured Clarke had given up and decided to just play the game for the last quarter in order to catch up but she was ready for her. 

Clarke had to keep the excitement out of her expression with one of worry to keep up the act. She still guarded costia and managed to block a shot but wasn't able to get the ball, as they set back up Clarke took this opportunity. She dashed across court, she heard the confused shouts and only imagined the confused looks the Grounders gave her but she ran to her goal when her own team didn't have the ball. Just then Raven stole the ball from a dazed Echo and chunked it down court Clarke made it and now they were only down by 2. Costia passed it in quickly to Lexa at half court, what happened next was utter chaos.

Lexa’s PoV

Just as Lexa hit the 3 point line Raven cried out holding her knee. She screamed in agony and anguish. It was torturous to listen and see. Octavia was next to her in a heartbeat Lexa at her side. She was gonna turn and wave for a trainer but was stopped by Octavia. 

“She’s seizing! Get her on her side! Lexa hold her head and don't let go for any reason!” She did as was told and didn't move but saw movement all around her. She was just hoping they would help Raven in time. She was confused on what triggered her knee and this fit but she focused on taking care of the Latina. She looked at Octavia and was a bit confused. It was just her Raven and Octavia...no Clarke. Clarke, the girl who would kill anyone if one of her best friends had so much as a paper. Hell shed seen her burn her own homework for doin such a thing to her one time. But now she was nowhere near them. She looked around and found out why very quickly.

All Lexa knew was that as she was getting up, Clarke had her hands around Costia's waist and Costia was in the air.

Clarke PoV 

Clarke couldn't taste the blood that filled her mouth. She had gotten her first punch in and Costia had answered back with one of her own. Red had dripped down her lip and filled her eyes. She unloaded on her. Swing after swing, a barrage to her face and body. After a good jab to the ribs, Costia answered right back. Clarke had respect for the girl for being able to last this long but people were rushing them so this had to end. With a battle cry Clarke rushed the girl, she was able to grab her mid waist and with whatever adrenaline that had filled her body when straight to her legs and core as she lifted the smaller girl above her shoulder. 

There was a brief pause, as if the whole world stopped to see what she would do. Hell, Clarke herself had a moment of doubt. ‘This girl was innocent, she hadn't done anything to her intentionally.’ But she had.

She had gone after Lexa. Her Lexa. When she knew she wasn't available. She had thought she was better than Clarke, maybe not intentionally but that's what people do when they try to get someone to pick another. She had another thought. ‘Lexa wouldn't approve.’

Than another.

‘She would hate you.’

‘Costia would turn her against you. She would win.’

And it was that thought that had her running to the wall instead of slamming her back down to the ground. It wasn't as bad as a floor slam but it still hurt the girl. Clarke backed up and was pulled away by her other teammates, she saw the girl slump to the ground. Breathing hard and in pain she looked at Clarke expression. 

She should have sneered and shown the hate she felt for her, for what she did. But the longer the distance between them grew the more worry and self doubt she felt.

‘Lexa isn't gonna come to you.'

'She’ll go to her. Her teammate. Hers.’ 

Luckily Raven and Octavia were there dragging her now slumped face into the locker room before anyone could see the tears streaming down her bloody cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* what will happen?! Will Raven and O, figure out why there leader whos a fighting maniac is in anguish?? What will Lexa do now?


End file.
